pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tatzelwyrm
Welcome Hi Tatzelwyrm, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chroma page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ImSibo (Talk) 09:28, November 17, 2011 Yo I will talk to you about pocket frogs here instead of my dragonvale account.Kululu12 03:57, December 5, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Yo I was busy too so I couldn't play anyway. Also, ya I am colecting higher level frogs for money. Some person named KayfromLA sent me 2 magus so I am going to sell one :) Kululu12 15:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Yo I didn't know that It took 12 stamps to get the frogs out of the inbox :( My mailbox has 7/8 frogs in it, it is filled with ledendary and endangered frogs( I only have 9 stamps )They should make an upgrade where you are allowed to send stamps because I need some:P Kululu12 23:54, December 5, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit: Ya, I know those ways but requests and weekly sets are hard because i can never find the frogs I need. The pond either takes too long or I can't find any. Do you know If they clean the frog request form because there is nothing there anymore? Yo Can you please help me with the weekly sets so I can get potions and stamps? Right now I have binary Data MK Ohhh, so thats who they are. I was wondering who they were, so I added them anyway. Ya, they added me before I added them. They asked me what set I needed, I told them binary data. Do you know if there is a way for me to communicate with them other than my plus status? MK Uhhhh... if they don't have an account. How do you know them? I'll ask them to make an account :) Edit: It seems MK is sending people frogs on the frog request form but they do not have an account :P Kululu12 01:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 MK They have an account now, they are following both of our pages Kululu12 04:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Magus Uhhhhh.... are you still going to send me the glass chroma magus from before? Just wondering because then I will need to make space in my inbox. Kululu12 22:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit: It does not matter, my inbox has been full lately because MK has been helping me with sets. You must be playing Terraria a lot since it took you about 3 days to answer my question,lol, I know my signature says I left that message today but I left that question 3 days ago :P Kululu12 23:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Edit: Games like Assassin's creed are ok to me. I like games like grand theft auto where you can do almost anything and games like little big planet. Games were you have to do missions and stuff are kind of a bore to me( I know GTA has missions but they are optional). That is a lot of time you spend playing videogames, just like my brother, he spends his entire weekend playing Infamous, Batman, and Starwars the force unleashed and other videogames. Kululu12 04:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Ok..............I guess. Was it really necessary to cuss? Kululu12 04:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 No, not really, but I do not believe it was unneccessary to cuss that's all, because usualy when people cuss they are either pist or stupid from my perspective :P Kululu12 15:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC)kululu12 Pocket frogs Are you still playing pocket frogs? Havent seen you on the frog request form for awhile. Are you busy with terra and assasins creed? Hello Hello TW! Just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year! MKazior 13:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hiya TW Yeah, been very busy as you could see. Doing well, sometimes I think I play too much pocket frogs, it's a good thing. Sorry to hear that you lost all your frogs from two weeks ago, that is very frustrating. Let me know what you are missing and I will send them your way--in a heartbeat. I hope you are doing well as well other than being frustrated with PF. Let me know what you are missing please! Later, MKazior 03:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I've edited around here as well. I revamped the Catalog Page--it is now a full page article. Some of the pages around here are clunky, when I get a chance I will revamped them for clarity's sake. Also, this Wiki needs Admins that can monitor what's going on around here. The other day, someone put the Frog Requests Forum's page for deletion, I could not believe it. I was so angry that someone would do that. Really stinks that you lost a level and 500k. We'll build you up again. I will send you the weekly sets you need. I dleted you and readded you to push you back up to the top of the page, you and Kululu12. I never counted how many neighbors I have but, the list is getting longer. Hope you find a job here real soon. MKazior 04:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Sets Hiya TW, I will send the laserbeam set now. I would not mind being an Admin or Beaurecrat as I know I could probably make some improvements around here and help this Wiki out. Just so you know, Kululu submitted a request to adopt this Wiki, so he is waiting until February 8 to find out whether or not they (the staff) will approve his request. I have a little bit of web background but it is not much web administering but making sure that the pages are up to date and keeping a good eye (tight monitoring) on what is being posted here. Let's face it, anyone can post anything here and they do not have to have a user account, which is ok, just that as I have said, monitor, monitor, monitor. I will be sending you three weekly sets in a few (Laserbeam, Superheroes, and Pandamonium). It should help build up your potion counts. I think that once you reached the level you had prior to when you lost everything, it should start updating, at least that is what I am hoping as my son's account is going through the same thing--I use this account to play. Please add mkazior1 and marilenek as between these three, I would be able to help you with weekly sets. How's the job hunting coming along? MKazior 13:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) School Yeah, you better go back to school. Don't wait around until later to finish college and all that stuff. My personal experience, I was a stay at home mom. My husband was in the service at the time. I joined the workforce late in life. It was through my husband's encouragement that I went back to school, finished college (2006) and graduate school (2010) at 57 years old. I lost my husband recently to pancreatic cancer and I miss him with all my heart. He gave me the opportunity to accomplish many things that I could not even imagine. So yeah, it's all up to you. I sound like a mom don't I? Have you applied for that credit union job? You need help with your resume? Sent you the superheroes set. I will send you the pandamonium next and will keep sending you the weekly sets until you dream of frogs--ha, ha. Always, MKazior 14:18, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Edit: 'I totally agree with you to put that page up for deletion. I think that she may have meant to put that on another Wiki. I will give her the benefit of the doubt on that one. I am taking on the responsibility for the Forglanthopists page, what do you think? MKazior 15:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) '''Edit: '''I sent you the pure gold set! I've been so tired lately that I fall asleep while playing PF. Rather than gifting a frog, I sold the it, that's what I get! Anyhow, I had been hard at work in updating the account that my son created and I use. Since it was not set up properly (my fault), when I tried transferring the account to another device, the account literally reverted back to level 1. So, that's what had me occupied this past week and I am happy to say that my current frogs and the plus server are now in sync. The frogs I had there are gone and all the weekly sets are gone as well. Oh well, such is life. Have you seen the Froglanthrophist page? Til Later, --MKazior 04:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re-reading your post Taking the right classes is the key to what it is you want to do. I was laughing about your comments regarding the different types of coding languages. I don't mind JavaScript but what I scratch my head is PHP and C++. I finally understood C++ after I took Visual Basic. I use HTML and JavaScript together, so it is not that painful. I will post more later. Son needs the iPad2, he transferred his Global War game and so we are sharing. TTYL, MKazior 05:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL Well, I couldn't think of anything else to put down. I wanted the staff to speed up their decision regarding Kululu's adoption request. I wanted them to know that the wiki is going to be in good hands. He cares as well. And volunteering myself as the second admin, I'd be the calm breeze across the ocean--loved your philosophy kiddo, you should consider being a writer! Still sharing iDevices with my son, he transferred his main global war character to my iPad to find out that he can only transfer accounts every 30 days, you should have seen his face when he saw the warning. ROFL! This is why, I've been out of commission lately, well been tired as well. Later, MKazior 01:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: O UO Oh umm..... ya I wanna see them, that would be good. About the sounds, u did figure out how to do it? I also deleted the candatates for deletions and opened up chat and I made a forum for users to vote on a new admin team. It is just like the one Trellar made on DV wiki. Check it out: Forum:Pocket Frogs Admin/Bcrat TW, I finished all the pictures and named them accordingly. Yep, a lot of work but it's finished. Sending them your way after I compressed them. MKazior 01:03, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Logo Cool Pic for the logo. Meet me in Chat, I am there now :D Nice Job Hi, pictures are coming along quite nicely. I am going to start replacing the pictures in the habitat background with the tiles. I noticed that the delivery times are wrong. I fell asleep earlier today, right after you left to feed the animals and Kululu left as well. Anyhow, I hope you received the email I sent you. MKazior 06:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Thank you, that will help me out a lot. I separated the cost from where the background can be obtained (e.g. Supply Shop or Presents). I have been correcting the delivery times of each backgrounds. Perhaps during one of the version upgrades, the delivery times must have been reduced. I will start writing articles for the stub pages. I may need help later. You ok? I saw your post regarding being so exhausted. I took off work today. Email if you need anything. MKazior 19:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Edit 2: Would you like me to help with the skin? Just let me know. MKazior 22:21, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Tatzelwyrm You are the best Kid, love the new look. You have done so much for this Wiki, just as much as I have. MKazior 21:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Link What did I link incorrectly? Ok lemme try, I did that before but it became a bad title that is why I didnt do that. I hate Source mode, it is a lot more troublesome to do links and sometimes the links dont even work. Can we discuss this in chat rather than talk pages? Well later on I will use source mode, for now I will stick with visual, lol. I got the links working BTW :D Categories and Editing Well, great minds think alike. I was looking around at the pages to make sure all interconnect so I started linking the pages to the categories but there's no rhyme or reason to the categories at all. My thinking is just to have a handful of categories as most of the pages in this site fall under a couple of categories. I was trying to do it last night but I could not make heads or tail out of the categories so I gave up cause I was just too tired to deal with it last night, so I will revisit linking today. I followed what you were doing regarding deleting pages I started bookmarking links on my pages that were randomly created by users and Kululu seemed to have taken the links I created and put deletion tags on them so it's all good. As long as we are all on the same page and not trying to overwrite each other, I am okay with it. Perhaps we should coordinate what we are doing from here on. I will leave a note on your talk page and Kululu's to alert you both so there are no surprises. Glad he made you an Admin as I would have eventually done it as you do deserved to be an admin. Maybe we should have a meeting cause I see Peculiar editing pages and we really should have coordinated efforts in tackling the editing parts. MKazior 11:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: random numbers What? Categories ---- I am all for starting over with categories. Yeah, we should make an outline of the category tree. I'll make a list and you should as well. This way if I forget something you may have it. I can meet you all in the chatroom tonight. Kululu, we need to coordinate our efforts. MKazior 20:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Useless Pages Ok then Template One Piece wiki let me use their Tab Template for my wikis. It might be useful here. Check it out here I dunno yet. I need to think about it XD Hello Hi Kid, just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned you, I will get back in editing the pages tonight. Just been preoccupied lately. I put in for a new job and I got word today that I was selected so, whew. OK, I am back and I will send you the new weekly sets tonight. MKazior 20:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Edit 2: Hi, OK, I won't sent you this week's set then. We have a user who complimented me on the new logo and I told her that as much as I love to to take credit for it, I told her that you did it. So, you did a great job with our Wiki and it is not going unnoticed. Oh, thank you for teaching me how to leave a signature without the dates, it's been very helpful--most especially in the requests forums. Everything OK? MKazior 23:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Anything I can do to help? MKazior 11:03, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to hear all the frustrations you are going through. You are there because you love DV. I visited the wiki for the first time this weekend and I am amazed of the things you have done there. I like your category listings. I think we should adopt it here as well. You have icons for your categories, great navigating tool if you ask me. Just let me know if I could do anything. MKazior 13:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) DV Wiki I have decided to leave Dragonvale wiki. There is too much chaos and Drama there. I saw you resigned, this morning is what Bane said. What are you gonna spend your free time now?(dont need to answer, I am just curious). I lost track of the others(Eear,Chie,WTL,etc), I wonder if they are still active. Why was MLW banned? Well I guess it isnt important but I am always curious. XD Also, Yes I do hide a lot of links on my DV profile,lol. I cannot bookmark them on my parent's computer, and I have no idea where else to put them XD. I am gonna put them on another one of my wikis, Lol. Now that I quit DV. '''Edit: '''Wow, ''because of bane O_O well I am begining to mistrust him. He relys on staff '''way too often, if he is gonna be an Admin/crat he needs to know how to deal with issues without staff. Relying on staff is not a good idea....wait so he did or did not make a poll? LMAO! He is blaming everything on you! OMG! You are right that is halarious, if you are gonna accuse someone of something at least show evidence of your point. Well I can see why you are pist. DV wiki has changed big time, and not for the better. hmm...Wished it was like before, somewhat peaceful at least, now it is just total chaos. What Thread? So Glad I'm so, SO glad that I wasn't alone. Tatzel, you were smart to leave. I left for the same reason you did, honestly. He just tried to take over. So, what's up? If you need anything, I'm here for you. Yeah, it's completely horrendous. I'd like totally to you, but not where it's public. Any chance I can meet you in the chat sometime? Best signature eva right there ^ RE: Links I know about that. That is how those Tabs work, those tabs I showed u, that is how it works. I do, do that on my pokemon fanon. I keep my wiki links on there, but some links on to meeting places with other users which I do not need everyone to know about. That is why I hide links in some of the most randomest places on my profile. Lol Ya I am still here too, I have been busy as well doing a bunch of things XD I became a Mod on Beyblade Fanon and Beyblade Wiki so I am there alot. This place seems to be so peaceful just like the acual pond in the game. Lol. DV wiki doesnt seem very stable anymore...o well. I joined Nibe's website, lol. We were talking on DeviantART and she told me about her wesite. I thought it was cool so I made my own XD "No it doesn't" what? You mean this wiki being Peaceful? o.O? It seems like this place is peaceful. It isnt as dramatic and crazy as DV wiki. I dunno how it does not seem peaceful, lol. dear tat well i go on dragonvale wiki and there is a comment spam block, and i cant write any thing. i wish to share my sucsess with the wiki, but you dont go on anymore and i wish for u to make the block expire early, and just go on once... everybody on the wiki says they miss the best editor on dragonvale wiki and im not trying to be mean or any thing but i dont get how u can spend ALL this other time on pocket F wiki and others. but not dragonvale !!!please come back!!! :( :( :( 21:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC)all of the wiki